Impossible Love
by inuyashaluv0528
Summary: Inuyasha is a hot, rich, successful lawyer, but there is just one flaw: he’s gay. Kagome is a medium rich cloth designer, pretty and lively and happy. But when the two agree to share a small apartment, will things change? Especially for Inuyasha?
1. Mistake of a life time

Yo, welcome to my fourth story. Here's the summary:

Inuyasha is a hot, rich, successful lawyer, but there is just one flaw, he's gay. Kagome is a medium rich cloth designer, pretty and lively and happy. But when the two agree to share a small apartment, will things change? Especially for Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: I think people wouldn't like Inuyasha as much if I'm the owner of it.

* * *

Chapter one: Mistake of a lifetime

Ring...ring. The ringing of the shining white telephone rang through the empty apartment in Tokyo, Japan.

The lock of the door turned, and the door slowly slid open. A girl of twenty walked into the room, her dark brown hair hanged low at her shoulders. She took off her brown jacket and white high heeled shoes, revealing a slim and white bloused body underneath. Her knee-lengthed white skirt rippled as she raced towards the telephone on the coffee table at the middle of the living room.

"Higurashi and Hara residence, may I help you in any shape or form?" Kagome said jokingly into the phone.

"Yeah, I'd like to order a medium fry and cheeseburger please?" The moderately deep male voice from the other end joked, followed by a series of chuckles.

"Sure, and would you like a drink, _sir_?" Kagome laughed but continuing the small joke.

"Oh whatever, Kagome."

"Nice to meet you too, Inuyasha."

"Okay (laugh), lunch?"

"Where?"

"Shikon's"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome hung up. She rushed to her small room and quickly changed into low cut jeans and a half sleeved shirt. She pulled her comb through her hair several times and ran out into the living room once again. Putting on her trainers, Kagome managed to grab the white purse she had thrown on the ground earlier. She wore her jacket and grabbed the keys hanging on her coat hanger.

Kagome locked the door from the outside and ran down the hall of the apartment building and got to the elevators in less than five seconds. She pressed the down button on the wall and when the elevator came, she walked inside, smoothing her shirt.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the grand restaurant. He and Kagome had been here twice before, and enjoyed their visits greatly. Ever since he meet Kagome, his life had changed forever. He had never thought rich and happiness belonged to each other...until he met Kagome.

"Inu, hey!" He snapped around at the sound of a familiar woman's voice.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed as picked the woman running toward him up and gave her a little twirl.

"How was your day?" Kagome asked, letting the handsome lawyer lead her to a table.

"Mine was wonderful, yours?" Inuyasha replied. He sat down just as a waiter made his way towards the smiling couple.

"What would you like, sir?" The young waiter asked.

"The usual for the both of us please." Inuyasha ordered.

The waiter nodded, then left, collecting the menus on their table as he went.

"Oh, we already have a usual? And we have only been here, for how long? Two times?" Kagome teased.

"So? Doesn't matter, does it?" Inuyasha laughed, grabbing a bread stick in a straw basket on the dining table.

Kagome laughed again, this time more heartily. She had a wonderful feeling that this night was going to be one of those great nights where she is going to remember forever.

* * *

Inuyasha opened the door to their apartment quickly, seeing that they were both very tired. Kagome leaned against the door as he opened it and almost fell in.

"Whoa! Wha-!" Kagome muttered as she regained her balanced.

"Sorry 'bout that." Inuyasha snickered, earning a playful slap on the head by Kagome.

The two walked into the dark room. Kagome made her way to the light switches and flicked one up. The living room light ignited.

"Yes, I got the light switch right, about time too." Kagome laughed as she patted to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and started to take off her clothes when Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Hey, don't forget, you still have to call Eri back." He reminded.

"Thanks, and it's Sango." Kagome corrected.

"Whatever."

Kagome sighed. What could she say, it was her friends after all.

She finished stripping her self( not in the sick way, people!) and got into the shower. She felt her body relax as the hot water trickled down her slim figure. How did her life get so good? She lives with a completely hot guy, has a job she loved, and gets to enjoy almost every life could offer. But somehow, she still feels something is missing, something vitally important, something she had wanted as a child...a man to love her.

Inuyasha sat down on the white sofa. Kagome had decorated everything in the apartment white, her room green. Inuyasha had to plead her not to decorate his room yellow. Yellow was just not his color.

He grabbed a stack of newspaper the pile of newspapers on the second level of the coffee table and began to read.

"Oh look, the number of gay marriages in Japan this year." He mumbled to himself and put the paper down. He really didn't like the idea of being gay, but somehow, he just ended up being it. He loved women more than men but somehow he just think he rather like men more. Men are strong, whereas women are whiny. Men are able to do great stuff, women too, but he liked to think that they do not. But women do know how to cook, they are essential to making love. In many ways, women are great, especially on sexual attraction.

He is really confused right now. He loved to spend time with Kagome, and he felt that it was more than just a friend, but he can't really say he loves her. He loves( as in friends) his guy friends but they would ditch him if it wasn't for his "gayness".

Inuyasha looked up as the bathroom door opened, flooding the miniature hallway with golden light. Kagome appeared with a towel around her chest, just above her breasts. Damn, he just had to think that she looks really hot standing there, grinning at him.

"I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Kagome said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha croaked, still staring at her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Kagome nodded suspiciously and walked into her room, closing the door behind her.

Damn, how is he supposed to survive only gawking at her like that! _I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm gay..._Inuyasha continued to remind himself. _Damn! Damn! Damn! _Inuyasha stood up and walked to the bathroom. _I...Damn! Kagome, why must you be so damn hot?!...I'm gay, I'm gay._ Inuyasha recited, trying to brainwash himself. _I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm gay!

* * *

_

**Author's notes: so? How was it? Was it cool? Or was it stupid? Review! So I can know what you think!**

**See ya in next chappie!**


	2. The offer

Thanks for all your reviews people! You have really given me the motivation to write more! And in this chapter, you will get to know our main characters a little more.

Disclaimer: there is no need to say it, all the people writing fanfic would understand.

* * *

Kagome rushed down the hall way, buttoning the buttons on her white her business suit. She was late for work for the third time in a week. _I just hope my boss doesn't kill me._ Kagome thought franticly. She pressed the elevator's down button several times but they were all in vain, for the elevator did not come immediately like she had hoped. She grunted angrily when the elevator finally arrived and the doors slid open to reveal a very old man and a very old woman. _This is just not my day._

The doors on the elevator was about to close when Inuyasha came barging in.

"Sorry." He apologized after pressing the ground button on the elevator wall. Kagome gave him a "you are definitely not forgiven" look and rolled her eyes at the ceiling after wards.

When the elevator got to the first floor, Kagome ran out of the apartment building and toward the parking lot. Inuyasha followed closely behind.

"Kagome!" He called.

"What?" Kagome snapped and turned toward the gay man.

"You forgot your bagel!" Inuyasha panted as he handed the mad woman her breakfast.

"Thanks." Kagome muttered before continuing toward her white Toyota. Inuyasha dismissed her gratitude with a wave of his hand and walked to his black Jaguar.

Kagome opened her car door, started her car engine, and zoomed out of the parking lot.

"Sorry, Boss, I'm so sorry." Kagome muttered as she walked shamefully into her boss's office.

"It's okay, just don't be so next time." Her boss said, his back to her. Kagome obediently nodded and retreated out of the man's office. She slowly walked to her own, only to find depressing piles of assignments piled on her desk. She sighed and got to work.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his office door. It was cold because of the air cooler and he was freezing because he forgot his jacket at the attempt to give Kagome her bagel.

"Mr. Hara, you have a client here to see you." His secretary, Ayume walked in holding a clipboard.

"Send the client in, Miss Ayume." Inuyasha nodded.

"Mr. Hara, come in." She walked out. Inuyasha froze at the call of his own last name. He knew there was only one other person besides him and his dead father that has Hara for a last name: his brother, Sesshoumaru.

"What a pleasure to see you again, little brother." The owner of Hara enterprises, the owner of Hara hotel chains, the candidate for the mayor of Kyoto, and the bigger half brother of Inuyasha walked into the lawyer's small office.

"What do _you_ want?" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

"I want you to help me win the election by helping me sue my opponent, Hojo." Sesshoumaru said, his face expressionless, as Inuyasha knew him best.

"What did the poor hobo guy do to you now?" Inuyasha asked, turning his attention to the papers on his desk that needed to be read and signed.

"I want him out of the competition, he won't last a minute out in society."

"But what did he do wrong? I can't sue him if he did nothing wrong." Inuyasha explained, his patience wearing very thin.

"That's where you come in. I'm also hiring you to find his flaws. I heard he has a thing for men too, just like you, little brother." Sesshoumaru smiled evilly at the last part.

"Shut up, you bastard, I'm not gonna do something as low as that just for you." Inuyasha spat.

"Oh, but you will, if I give you a million dollars." Sesshoumaru said and walked out of the office. He paused at the doorway. "I'll let you think about that."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but closed it instead. A million bucks was a lot of money, and a good chance to become much richer. With Kagome as his financial manager, he could become just as rich as Sesshoumaru. But the money also comes in a very big price. He would have to be officially gay to do the job. But he doesn't know if he wanted to be gay for money. That would mean losing a lot of other things too. _Someone help me, I don't know what I want to do!_ Inuyasha combed his long black hair with his fingers. He was totally lost. _I don't want to love men! I already have someone in mind!...Someone in mind? Did I really consider her yesterday?_ Inuyasha supported his over filled head with his hand. _What should I do?_

"Hai, Sango, I'm late again." Kagome laughed in to the phone receiver. It was her lunch break and she decided to call Sango just for fun, and because she needed to call her friend back.

"Sure, I'll go to lunch with you, and you should be thankful I didn't eat lunch just yet!" Kagome joked and laughed when she heard Sango do so on the other end.

Kagome quickly hang up and grabbed her purse and rushed out the door. _I really gotta stop being on a rush._ She concluded as she half jogged to her car. She opened the car door and was soon on her way to Shikon's Dinner once again.

"Hey, Inu, break time!" Miroku called and opened the door the Inuyasha's office roughly.

"Yeah, Yeah. Be there in a minute." Inuyasha replied, signing the last paper and piling it neatly on top of the other papers.

"I understand that you're gay and all but do you haf'ta be such a neat freak?" Miroku teased, frowning.

"Shut up, you bastard!" Inuyasha joked as he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Let's go ta Shikon's today!" Miroku suggested. "Shippo, the young paper boy that sorts papers here, wants to come with us."

"But he can't even buy anything yet with the amount of money he earns." Inuyasha said, widening his eyes, increasing the dramatic level of his taunt.

"Well, that's why he wants to come with us, so we can pay for him."

"Fine, let's go before lunch break's over."

Kagome and Sango were gorging them selves on fried and steamed shrimp, deliciously seasoned steak, and golden brown fries when the spotted Inuyasha and a unfamiliar man with brown hair like Sango's .

"Who's that?" Sango asked, looking impressed. Kagome smirked, from her acknowledgement of Sango, she knew that the woman was impressed by the young lawyer's looks. And since she already knew Inuyasha, she must've meant the other lawyer with him.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out." Kagome replied.

* * *

**Author's notes: So? Was it good or still bad? I introduced several of the characters that will be pretty important later on ( so there Ave-chan!) LOL. But you'll know more of the characters as the plot goes on.**

**Review! I'd like to know what you think.**

**See ya in next chappie!!**


	3. invitation to jealousy

Thanks sooo much for all your reviews! And sorry for not updating for so long. And before I forget, I post my reply for reviews at the end of my story, if there was any questions.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't and never will.

* * *

"Yo, Wuz up, Kag!" Miroku said, trying his best to look gangster. 

"Dude, you suck!" Inuyasha commented as he pulled out a chair from underneath the table Kagome and Sango were sitting at.

"C'mon, be nice." Kagome said in a teasing tone. A waitress came with a little pad in her hands.

"What would you like, Inuyasha?" The waitress asked.

"Uhhh...I guess I'd have the usual combo and some beer. How 'bout it Miroku? You too?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the young lawyer.

"Fine. But with a ranch dressing for my salad...if there is one in the combo." Miroku said. The waitress scoffed slightly and left. Almost everyone laughed.

Sango, however, acted very strangely throughout the whole meeting. She sudden went quiet and only smiled if Kagome asked for her opinion for something. She left soon after Miroku left and blushed when the man tried to address her. That left all three of the rest looking suspicious and confused.

* * *

Kagome finished her last bit of paper reading, sitting in her office in the small cloth designing store. She was putting away all her supplies and pens when an acquaintance cloth designer came in with a vanilla folder. 

"Yes?" Kagome asked as she looked up from her work.

"Someone new came in and handed us a project. Our boss decided to give it to you, since you're the best here and because the customer is too important." The woman finished with some jealous in her voice.

"Thanks." Kagome muttered as she took the folder from the other cloth designer and got back to her desk, opening it as she walked. "Hara, Sesshoumaru."

Hara? Wasn't that Inuyasha's last name? _I guess they are probably related._ Kagome thought with a shrug. The papers of information inside of the folder indicated that the person needed to get a business suit designed for the big Kyoto debate tomorrow.

"Oh, that reminds me, I still have to watch the Kyoto debate today." Kagome murmured to herself when the other cloth designer had left, as she placed the folder in her drawer and got her purse and jacked. She got out of her office and locked the door. Walking to the parking lot, Kagome took the breakfast bagel that Inuyasha gave to her out of her purse and took a big bite( she hadn't had the time to eat it). She was hungry even though she ate a lot at Shikon's Diner during lunch.

She got into her car and accelerated out of the employee parking lot.

Inuyasha slumped and dragged his foot across the carpet floor of the apartment's hallway. He slowly made his way to his apartment room and unlocked the door. Hearing some noise inside, he assumed that Kagome was already home.

"Hey." He greeted silently as he walked in. Kagome was curled up on the sofa and watching the Kyoto debate that happened earlier that morning. And that reminded him that Sesshoumaru came to his office late that afternoon and gave him tickets to the great debate that will happen next week on Tuesday.

"Come and watch with me!" Kagome invited, patting the empty spot on the sofa next to her.

"Fine." Inuyasha nodded and left his suit case on the floor and walked to join Kagome. "You know what's funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kagome replied, turning her head to face the lawyer.

"Sesshoumaru, you know, the candidate for the mayor of Kyoto, came to my office today and handed me two invitations to the big debate on next Tuesday."

"Oh really?"

"Yup, and I'd like to ask if you wanna come too."

"Sure, I mean, what's the other invitation for if I'm not gonna come?" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat. _Damn! She always gets me with that smile of her's..._Inuyasha returned the smile and turned his head back toward the television, which was now ending the commercials and going back to the small debate.

Thousands of thoughts raced through Kagome's mind as she watch a familiar face, which had very handsome features and spoke in a very deep and calming voice, came on and was talking about how he will improve society. _That's Sesshoumaru. I wonder what connections does Inuyasha has with him. Maybe none, but there is only one way to find out..._

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Is Sesshoumaru related to you?"

"Uh..." Inuyasha froze. Why would Kagome ask a question as stupid as that? His dark brown orbs searched Kagome's face for a second, as if her face would give him a clue on how he should answer. He tried to reply but all that came out was a grunt.

"If you don't want to answer I won't pressure you." said Kagome.

"No, no, I'll tell...Sesshoumaru is my brother. We were never friends but he just suddenly was...er...nice to me."

"Really?" Kagome raised a suspicious brow. "'Cause he came to my cloth designing company and asked me to design a business suit for his next public appearance."

"Oh." Inuyasha said simply, not knowing what to say. But his thoughts were interrupted when Kagome said...

"Look, that guy Hojo is on."

"Great..." said Inuyasha, sarcastically.

He stood up and went to his room to change into more comfortable clothing. In his room he heard Kagome make comments to the hobo guy like "Yeah! You tell him!" or "Go Hojo!". He frowned at each comment and wondered why the girl liked the jerk so much.

_(flashback)_

"_What a pleasure to see you again, little brother." The owner of Hara enterprises, the owner of Hara hotel chains, the candidate for the mayor of Kyoto, and the bigger half brother of Inuyasha walked into the lawyer's small office._

"_What do you want?" Inuyasha snapped angrily._

"_I want you to help me win the election by helping me sue my opponent, Hojo." Sesshoumaru said, his face expressionless, as Inuyasha knew him best._

"_What did the poor hobo guy do to you now?" Inuyasha asked, turning his attention to the papers on his desk that needed to be read and signed._

"_I want him out of the competition, he won't last a minute out in society."_

"_But what did he do wrong? I can't sue him if he did nothing wrong." Inuyasha explained, his patience wearing very thin._

"_That's where you come in. I'm also hiring you to find his flaws. I heard he has a thing for men too, just like you, little brother." Sesshoumaru smiled evilly at the last part._

"_Shut up, you bastard, I'm not gonna do something as low as that just for you." Inuyasha spat._

"_Oh, but you will, if I give you a million dollars." Sesshoumaru said and walked out of the office. He paused at the doorway. "I'll let you think about that."_

_(end flashback)_

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to help that bastard." Inuyasha muttered gloomily, just as he heard Kagome shout, "You rock!"

He sighed. _What's so good about that dork anyways?_ But somewhere in his heart, a little flame of jealousy, lit.

Kagome watched Hojo speak in his moderately high pitched voice. Wow, how she supported his every idea to make society better. She was so going to ask him out the day she would meet him face to face.

"I would allow people to plant more trees and protect all the feudal villages that survived. That will make our futures a better one to live in." Hojo spoke decisively.

Kagome cheered again. She just loved it when he promised that he would make everything nice. Oh, she can't wait till Tuesday comes.

* * *

**Author's notes: Well, now you kinda know the plot, but that's only half of it! Since not everybody/all the characters had appeared yet!**

**I will answer your reviews here:**

**Ave-chan: Maybe all the people r gonna be in moi story, but u'll have to read to find out.**

**Shamanic Destiny: Yes, they are. But when I said Ayume, I meant Ayame. But since I made the mistake already, I'll just change some things.**

**Okay, thanks for your reviews.**

**And just if some of you are wondering or don't think my story is good enough, you'll definitely like the ending...(he he he)**

**Review! I'd like to know how you think.**

**See ya in next chappie!**


	4. mind of a woman

Answers to reviews at the end of the story, thank you.

Disclaimer: hahaha, it's funny just to think about it.

* * *

"Kagome, hurry up! You're taking way too long to put on your makeup!" Inuyasha complained. He was dressed up in his best black business suit and was ready to go to Kyoto for the debate. It was Tuesday morning and they were already late.

"All right, I'll hurry up!" Kagome said, putting on her earrings while desperately trying to slip her white stocking-ed foot into her white high heeled shoes. She had her hair up in a neat bun and was dressed in her best business suit, which was white, of course.

Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed the keys to his car.

"I'm going down to the car. I'll see you there, but you better be there by five minutes or I'll storm up here and drag you down there if I have to." Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded and winced because she hurt her ears while trying to stick the needle in her ear lobes and bobbing her head up and down.

Inuyasha, without another word, walked to the elevator and in five minutes, was in the car, with the engine started.

Kagome arrived about ten minutes later. She had her jacket and purse on and was slightly limping because in the rush, she didn't put her shoes on right.

"Gomen, I lost my lip gloss." Kagome explained while raising the lip gloss container to show the mad lawyer just what she was referring to.

"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered as he drove out of the apartment parking lot.

* * *

Beautiful waltz music filled the slightly overfilled and large halls of the auditorium in downtown Kyoto. Kagome and Inuyasha were squished while trying in vain to get through to the main room where the debate will be taking place in ten minutes.

"Hold on to my hand so you won't get lost!" Inuyasha shouted through the noisy crowd and extended his hand to Kagome. She grabbed hold onto it and felt Inuyasha pull her through the hall of people.

"Whew, we made it through alive." Kagome panted and bent down half way, her hands supporting her body and on her knees.

"We better go and get a good seat." Inuyasha said as he pulled out the two invitations Sesshoumaru had handed him.

Kagome nodded and followed the lawyer into the auditorium room. It was a huge room filled with uncomfortable looking chairs surrounding a small stage with to stands and a table with a chair tucked in under it.

"Nice place." Kagome said sarcastically as she made her way to the front row seats directly facing the two stands. She reached her hands into her purse and pulled out a small piece on paper that she had prepared earlier that has her phone number and address on it, ready to be given to Hojo.

"This is going to be a long four hours." Inuyasha muttered as he sat down.

* * *

"Hojo! Hojo!" Kagome called out to one of the candidates surrounded by people. She had ditched Inuyasha, who went to Sesshoumaru, and went to ask Hojo out instead.

"Okay, Okay, one question at once, please." Hojo pleaded with the crowd that was threatening to crush him.

"Hojo!" Kagome broke though the crowd and ran toward to the busy man, but tripping over on somebody's foot. She screamed as she fell, bracing her self for the up coming pain. But it never came.

Hojo had caught her in his arms. Kagome pulled away, standing firmly on her two feet and blushing furiously.

"Yes, young lady?" The politician asked politely. Kagome blushed harder, if it was possible.

"Nice to meet you!" Kagome stuck out her hand, which had the small sheet of paper hiding beneath the fingers. She smiled as Hojo gave her hand a shake, in which she took the chance to slip the note into his hand. When the shake was done, Kagome ran away into the crowd once again. She spotted Inuyasha talking to her client (she was designing clothes for Sesshoumaru, for the FINAL debate though.).

"Hello, Mr. Hara." Kagome panted to the tall man once she got out of the traffic of people.

"Hello...Miss?" Sesshoumaru paused, giving Kagome a questioning look. Kagome immediately took the hint (I'm sure anyone would anyways).

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." The cloth designer smiled kindly. But Sesshoumaru gave no reply, for he turned around to talk with some reporters with camcorders and cameras. Kagome sighed and turned around.

"Kagome, wanna go home?" Inuyasha asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagome spun around and shook her head.

"I wanna stay just a while longer, please?" She gave the cutest puppy face she could muster. She noticed that Inuyasha's features had softened. _Now that I've dealt with him, I'll go wait for Hojo's reply._ Kagome thought and sat down on the nearest chair.

But Hojo never came.

"Kagome, everyone's leaving, let's go too." Inuyasha complained as he trotted over the worried looking cloth designer.

"Fine." Kagome raised her hands in defeat and got up. The two walked to the exit, just when...

"Lady! You forgot something!" Hojo ran over to them and stopped, panting like crazy.

"Hojo-kun?"

"Hai, I think you accidentally left something with me." Hojo explained, handing Kagome her little piece of paper. Kagome's happy face fell.

"Uh...Why are you giving it back to me? It's for you." Kagome said, blushing beet red.

"Thanks, but I don't need it." Hojo smiled and gave the flushing girl her paper. Before Kagome could reject, Hojo left. Kagome watched the politician leave, sighing in despair.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with me? Why can't I get him to like me?" Kagome sulked as Inuyasha pushed her out the door.

"Look, you're perfect, it's the hobo..."-Kagome gave him a dangerous look-"...Er...Hojo, that's the creep."

"But...Oh, I'm so upset right now, for some reason." Kagome said, slumping.

"Cheer up." Inuyasha said without any enthusiasm.

"Let's go to the club tonight." Kagome suddenly suggested. "I just remembered that Sango's reporter friends (Sango is a reporter for channel 8, Japanese T.V.) are going to the new Arrow club to dance tonight."

"Okay..." Inuyasha replied.

The rest of their trip to the car was silent. The two was quiet, suspended in their own thoughts of what might happen at the club that night. But Kagome didn't know, that night would change her life.

* * *

**Author's notes: Kagome is going w/ Inu to the club eh? Well many things might happen...Muahahahaha!**

**Anyways, to answer some of your reviews:**

**Crazyamzy: thank you soooo much (I wanna cry, I feel so guilty about what I have in store for poor Kags)**

**Dragonspirit888: don't worry, inu wont do gay stuff.**

**Jamie: Nope, Miroku is Inu's only true friend...sad, I know.**

**Ave-chan: I didn't tell you what a paper boy is, it is a boy/girl that delivers newspapers(and normally it is a boy cuz it's paperBOY), in my case it is a boy who helps sort papers and stuff.**

**Thanks soooooooo much for all your reviews! I am very glad. But hopefully I can finally get more than a hundred reviews! So plz help me so review! Even if you didn't like it, you can tell me how to make it better right?**

**See ya in next chappie!**

**(p.s. I'm sooooo sorry for the delay, but I have school so yup, sorry again! And you'll start seeing more and more Japanese words so study your Japanese dictionaries!)**


	5. Kiss of a life time

Answers to reviews at the end plz. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha no matter what.

* * *

Kagome was dressed to kill that night. She had on her best dress, red, stopped at mid-thigh, and showed a small amount of cleavage. She put on her pink lip gloss and red high heeled shoes with ankle straps.

Inuyasha, at the other hand, was dressed for comfort rather than showing off his well built muscles (he does go to the gym ya know). He wore a loose button up shirt, hot red, like Kagome's dress, and black slacks. He, as usual, had to wait for Kagome.

"Ready to go?" Kagome asked excitedly. Inuyasha was already out the door so he rolled his eyes before he closed the door behind him.

Kagome got out and locked the door from the outside. She made her way through the rug-ed floor of the apartment hall way and went into the elevator, since Inuyasha had been so kind as to hold the door open for her.

"Finally." Inuyasha scolded as Kagome pressed the down button.

* * *

Kagome spotted Sango long before Sango spotted her. The cloth designer immediately went to the reporter and they made their way to the chairs and tables, where a handsome looking Miroku sat waiting for them.

"Maybe we should wait for Inuyasha. He did drive me here you know." Kagome told her friend as she stopped walking.

"Who cares, I'm sure he will catch up anyways." Sango said, dragging Kagome with her.

"But..." Kagome tried to tell Sango. But here friend was as stubborn as a bull.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome smiled good naturedly. Miroku smiled back, while waving them to sit down. Kagome silently noted that Sango sat next to the lawyer.

"Why, Sango, I didn't know you were going out with the lawyer." Kagome teased, earning a raspberry berry being blown to her by her friend.

"So?" Sango smiled, then laughed. "Miroku, come dance with me."

Miroku stood up and followed Sango to the dancing area. Kagome sat alone waiting for Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, why didn't you wait for me?" Inuyasha scowled.

"Look, look, look, someone is in a bad mood today." Kagome teased.

"I just don't like clubs." Inuyasha defended.

"Whatever."

There was silence between them, except of the loud music and people talking in the background.

"Wanna dance?" Kagome asked, breaking the silent barrier between them.

"Uh...sure." Inuyasha muttered and followed Kagome to the dancing grounds.

Kagome was an excellent dancer. She moved her hips to the beat and her moves matched Inuyasha's. You would have thought they were together if you didn't know that Inuyasha was gay, for now atleast...

Inuyasha was surprised at how good the girl danced. He was glad when a slow song came on and he got to stop. But Kagome nagged at him until he agreed to continue dancing.

When Inuyasha agreed, Kagome smiled and slung her hands over his neck. She felt the man stiffen. But she continued to move closer to him, until her breast was touching his chest.

Inuyasha froze when he felt the soft warm flesh come intact with his hard chest. Subconsciously he slipped his arms around Kagome's waist. He moved with the beat and tried his best to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach. It was almost as if he was aroused.

"So? How do I dance? I haven't danced for sooooo long." Kagome chuckled. " And by athe way, you dance wonderfully." She added.

Kagome completely froze when she looked up at his brown eyes. They were so deep, so warm, that she just wanted to get lost in it, and even weirder, she wanted to get lost in them, forever.

"You dance great." Inuyasha said, slightly smiling, but still trying to ignore the fact that his heart started to beat faster, much faster.

"Th...thanks." Kagome smiled shyly.

"You're welcome."

"Look who's calmed down that was so angry a minute ago." Kagome teased again.

"Oh shut up."

Kagome was about to reply when she saw his face come closer to hers. She automatically wrapped her hand around Inuyasha's neck tighter. Inuyasha's hold on her tightened too.

"Inu....?"

Kagome widened her eyes when she suddenly realized what he was going to do.

Their lips touch...

Kagome was thrown onto cloud nine. She couldn't hear the loud music anymore, nor the people watching them clap at the romantic level of the two. She wanted this to stay forever, until she realized who she was kissing, that is.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, shoving the man back. "What the heck do you think you are doing?"

"I...I..." Inuyasha stuttered.

"You what?" Kagome breathed, her breath evening. She just noticed that her heartbeat was slowing down too. _He kissed me...he kissed me!_ Kagome thought as she placed one hand over her heart. _But why? I thought he was gay._ At that thought Kagome wanted to laugh, but a feeling that she wanted to cry also swept over her. _What can I do?

* * *

_

**Author's notes: Dun Dun Dun! Inuyasha kissed Kagome! What will happen now?**

**Find out! Muahahahahahaha! Evil I am, I leave cliffhangers.**

**No, really, I do.**

**But if you wanna know, I want atleast 10 more reviews! Muahahahahaha! **

**Just kidding, but I do need you to review though. Anyways, the review answers:**

**Juliyasha: I did, hahahaha! LOL**

**Kimitoshi: I am most grateful.**

**Alarnia: not all men are gay! Shippo's not! Miroku's not! And plenty of people are not.**

**That's it.**

**Review plz! I'd really like to know what u think! Even if u don't like the story, you can still review, right?**

**See ya in next story! **


	6. Heartbeat

Review answers at the end, thank you.

Disclaimer: there is a reason why this is a disclaimer.

* * *

That morning, which was a rainy Saturday, Inuyasha woke up especially early and cooked breakfast in order to please Kagome for she seemed upset last night when they came home. He cooked scramble eggs, bacon, pancakes, and poured milk and orange juice into glass cups.

Inuyasha was upset and proud of him self of the event last night. He danced with Kagome but ended up kissing her. For why, he had no idea, but deep in his heart, he ached for more.

"Morning." Inuyasha greeted brightly as Kagome stumbled into the kitchen/dinning room rubbing her tired eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she sat down on one of the four chairs surrounding the dining table.

"Cooking breakfast for you." the cheerful lawyer told her.

"Okay, then I'll have a cereal." Kagome said sleepily, laying her head on her arms which were folded neatly on the dining table.

"But I already cooked the breakfast." Inuyasha stated, although a little disappointed.

"Fine, whatever you have." The tired cloth designer muttered as she got up and went to the restroom.

Kagome wetted her face with cold tap water, then wiped her dripping wet face with her personal towel with a K, for Kagome, on it.

She was still half asleep even though she was out of bed already. To her, moving seemed like sleep walking more than walking. She felt a little better and went back to her room to change into her house clothes. Being a cloth designer, she had designed her own pajamas, house clothing (and to some of you who don't know what house clothing is, it's clothes that you wear only at home. It's a bit like PJs, but they are more outdoor like but much more comfortable than outdoor clothing. And if you still don't get it, then please review and I will reply there. Back to story.)

When she was done combing her hair, washing her face with facial soap, and grooming her self, she made her way out into the dining room to eat what Inuyasha had cooked for her.

To be serious, she had already forgiven him. She kind of liked the kiss, a lot, and thought of it more like a friendship kiss more than romantic. But she was upset last night since it was her first kiss, not that it's important, but she didn't want to just kiss anybody. She's a girl with high self moral.

Inuyasha was taking off his apron when he spotted Kagome, looking much better than that morning, come into the kitchen. She opened the cupboard and took out two plates, then opened the drawer and took out two sets of forks and knives.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said, smiling, as he took the pan full of bacon, egg, and pancakes with him as he walked to the dining table.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Uh..." Inuyasha stopped his movements. He racked his brain for an answer. _Why_ did he kiss her? The problem is, he doesn't even know.

"Inuyasha?"

"Uh...I...don't know..." Inuyasha muttered in a volume so low, it was barely audible.

"You don't know." Kagome gave him a "really?" glare.

"I guess I...I...wanted you to know that I'm your friend." Inuyasha said slowly, and Kagome raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I thought I'm already your friend."

"You are, but I...just thought..." Inuyasha couldn't find an excuse. He did it out of the complete urge to. _She looked hot that even a gay man fell for her_. Inuyasha chuckled out loud at this thought. _I guess I'm not so gay after all._

"What are you laughing at?" Kagome asked, sitting down and scooping some of everything in the pan Inuyasha had placed down on the table a moment ago.

"Oh nothing." Inuyasha said and sat down to eat too.

* * *

"Kagome! finally!" Sango shouted in relief as she spotted her friend coming toward her at the giant food court at the Tokyo mall.

"Sorry, I had to go to the bank and get some money, since Inuyasha didn't have anymore change and I haven't got my credit card yet." Kagome explained as she fixed her purse strap.

"Okay, but now that you are half an hour late, I can only stay 'til four. And it's already twelve." Sango reasoned.

"Why? You usually stay until nine or something and go to the club." Kagome frowned.

"'Cause I gotta...gotta..." Sango stuttered, blushing dark red. Kagome was sure her friend was hiding something.

"What?"

"Miroku asked me to go buy a business suit with him." Sango blurted. Kagome was taken back slightly. Miroku?

"Okay..." the cloth designer murmured.

"You can come with me if you want to. He just wanted to come with me to the final debate of the Kyoto mayor candidates. So he's going today" Sango told her friend, seeing the disappointment on her face. "I'm doing a report on the candidate Sesshoumaru, because my boss thinks he is mysterious so he sent me." She explained, seeing her friend's expression turn from dissatisfaction to confusion.

"Okay, I'd love to." Kagome said, smiling.

"Let's go eat lunch okay? Then we'll go shop." Sango said cheerfully as she went to one of the restaurants, dragging Kagome with her.

Kagome was content of how the afternoon turned out. She enjoyed shopping with Sango then meeting Miroku to shop for a formal suit.

"Try on this, Miroku." Kagome suggested as she raised a tight black business suit to show Miroku what she meant.

"Try on this too." Sango said as she raise her choice of clothing up too, which was flashing red.

"Try on this one also, it'll look so nice." Kagome grinned, raising another that's dark blue.

"No, this will look much better." Sango shouted in a laughing tone, showing the poor lawyer a bright pink one.

"Okay, okay, I'll try them all." Miroku said gloomily, grabbing the four business suits the girls had handed him. He slipped into the dressing room before the girls could pile him with anymore clothes. He tried on the dark blue one that had dark purple linings; it fit nicely, and made him look much more handsome.

"How's this ladies?" Miroku crowed as he got out of the men's dressing room.

"Wow, you look so handsome!" Kagome shouted happily. "Buy it!"

"How 'bout you, Sango?" Miroku asked, turning to the blushing TV reporter.

"You should buy it." Sango said, blushing even deeper.

"All right." Miroku was glad he only got to try on one (and even gladder that he didn't have to try on the pink one).

The three went to check out and then headed home.

* * *

It was Monday and Kagome was almost late again. Thank goodness there wasn't traffic.

"Kagome, the boss wants you in his office." Eri said, sticking her head through the opening of the door.

"Okay." Kagome said dryly as she got up and walked out of her office.

Kagome walked pass several offices and reached her boss's large one. She knocked on the door politely.

"Come in, Kagome." A deep voice came out from inside. Kagome gulped and went in. Whenever she saw her boss, it was never something good.

"Yes, sir?" Kagome asked.

"Mr. Hara is waiting for you in the designing room of this company. (and to some of you whom I didn't tell how big the company is, it's huge, 13 floors.)" Her boss said, half whispering.

"Okay." Kagome replied in the same polite tone and backed out of the room.

She walked to the elevator and went to the 5th floor for the meeting with Sesshoumaru.

"Hello, Miss Higurashi, nice to meet you again." Sesshoumaru said in a stern tone, his face remaining completely emotionless.

"Hello. Shall we get started with the design?" Kagome said nicely as she went to the huge cupboards and cabinets that aligned the wall. She pulled out several folders full of material samples and business suit styles. From a filer cabinet, she took out a silver laptop with her name labeled on it. It was a company laptop assigned to her and her only.

"Okay, let's see a picture of you." Kagome said, smiling.

"You have it in my file folder." Sesshoumaru muttered as he sat down on a chair.

"Okay, so now we'll scan it in and while I do that, you can look through the materials." Kagome said kindly as she opened her computer, typed something and went out of the room to retrieve something, just as Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She heard the big time candidate say.

"Uh huh, uh huh...Yes you can......of course...what? Inuyasha is suing Hojo already?...Good...Okay, I'll be there."

Kagome stopped. Inuyasha suing Hojo? For what? A feeling of horror swept over her. What did she just over hear? She has to find out more! Or she would never be satisfied.

* * *

**Author's notes: So, she over heard the plan eh? But a better twist that will change Inuyasha's life soon to come! Stay tuned! Sorry, I just can't resist leaving another cliff hanger, hehehe**

**But nonetheless, the answers to your reviews:**

**Ave-chan: He is a hanyou...not. For now at least. He is exact opposite of the cycle of the show. Exactly what I just said you will have to find out. And he always had brown eyes, I said so in like the second chappie or something.**

**Dragonspirit888: do not be disappointed! I would have a nice twist soon to come!**

**Kagome's friend: THANKS SOOOOO MUCH!!!**

**Thanks so much everyone! But don't forget, REVIEW! I'd like to know what you think. Even if you don't like it, you can still tell me how to make it better right?**

**See ya in next chappie!**


	7. Wining, yet he lost

Answers and author's note at the end of my story plz, thank you.

Disclaimer: hahaha, I don't own Inuyasha, there I said it now stop bugging me you evil lawyers of Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Kagome slipped out of her work clothes and wore her house clothing (and if you don't know what that is look in chap. 6). She got home at about seven o'clock at night because of the delay Sesshoumaru caused her.

A small piece of a high pitched version of Fukai Mori started playing. Kagome fumbled through her purse for her cell phone, and cheered when she found it.

"Hello?" Kagome said, pressing the "receive" button.

"This is Inuyasha, and I'm gonna be late today. Today is the office party." A familiar voice came from the other end.

"An office party? I wanna come to!" Kagome squealed excitedly.

"Fine, but we're gonna stay until way pass midnight so if you're late for work tomorrow, don't blame me." Inuyasha warned and hung up.

"That d...guy, I'll show him." Kagome said, clutching her fist. Then she ran off to her room to change.

* * *

The whole office was dark, and so was the outside sky when Kagome finally arrived at the party. There was loud music and a mini-bar. That reminded Kagome of the bar Inuyasha and her went, where she got her kiss.

Kagome searched the place twice with her chocolate orbs, but couldn't catch sign of Inuyasha anywhere. But her eyes stopped on a striking young man standing beside the bar, clearly asking the girl bartender for another martini.

"I want a beer please." Kagome said cheerfully when she reached the mini-bar.

"Coming right up...after I serve Koga, that is." The pretty bartender with very red lipstick said, shooting the same cute guy Kagome saw earlier an annoyed glance.

"Koga is his name eh?" Kagome muttered as she walked to the man with dark, dark brown hair that was so dark it seemed black. She sat purposely on a stool next to him.

"Hey, cutie, what's your name?" the man named Koga began.

"Thanks, and I'm Kagome." Kagome smiled good naturedly. Somehow she felt like she really liked this man; that there was something about him that attracts her to him. _He kind of looks like Inuyasha._ Kagome thought with a grin, but quickly shook her head to get rid of that thought.

"Wanna dance?" Koga invited. Kagome couldn't resist.

"Sure." She agreed and got up and followed him to the dancing arena.

(fifteen minutes later)

"Damn, you're so hot when you move your sexy hips on me like that." Koga commented as they sat down on the stools at the mini-bar.

"Yeah, thanks. And you dance great too." Kagome added with a blush.

"Hey, babe, wanna go out this Saturday? My treat, of course." Koga grinned.

"Okay." Kagome said, not even believing it was her talking and not her aroused body. _What the h...am I doing aroused like that? I've only met him! But he is hot..._Kagome thought as she watched the man walk away.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome, you didn't go to the office party today. Why?" Inuyasha asked when he sat on the sofa, a little drunk.

"I did. And I got a date too." Kagome told him, smiling like she just won a medal or something.

"Okay..." Inuyasha said sarcastically. He went to the bathroom for a short shower and went into his room. He somehow felt kind of disappointed that he doesn't get to spend time with Kagome this weekend.

Kagome went to take a long bath after Inuyasha went into his room and locked the door. Maybe she's not the girl next door anymore because she's going out with a stranger she barely even knew, but that doesn't give Inuyasha the reason to be all mad.

"Maybe he's just jealous." Kagome muttered to her self, but chuckled afterwards. How could a gay man be jealous of another guy for loving a woman? Maybe Inuyasha wasn't so gay after all.

That reminded her, the words Sesshoumaru said when he was talking on the phone. She shouldn't rush things, so she should try to pry it out of Inuyasha, using his weaknesses...

* * *

"Kagome, how are you today?" Koga greeted nicely, sitting at a nice reserved table at the grand Shikon's Diner as Kagome walked in.

"Hello. Sorry, I'm a little late." Kagome apologized and sat down also, just as a waitress came.

(An hour later)

Kagome and her date were going to the movies next. They had chosen, or rather Koga had chosen, a movie that had the darkest scenes in it (meaning it doesn't give off much light, like the movies that shows night a lot.). Kagome had no idea what she and Koga are going to do but she prepared her self for the worst.

"Hey, how come you don't talk?" Koga teased as they sat down in the third row at the Imperial Theater.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kagome smiled and turned her face towards the screen just as the previews began.

"Okay, but I'm thinkin' we make out during the whole movie." Koga whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Kiss?" Kagome looked into the man's deep blue orbs. But that was the wrong thing to do, for she was immediately lost in them. She was so lost that she didn't even feel Koga's face come closer and closer to hers.

"You are so cute." She heard him mutter before their lips made contact. Kagome froze for a second, but soon, the wild side of her personality kicked in, full gear too. She parted her jaw when she felt Koga's tongue on her lips. She couldn't even believe she's acually doing this! Moaning, she wrapped her arms around her new boyfriend's neck.

* * *

"You're late." Inuyasha muttered angrily as he pressed his foot onto the acceleration pedal of his black Jaguar all the way to the floor.

Sesshoumaru shifted uncomfortably in the back row seat. He wasn't use to any car that wasn't a grand, and long limousine. His little half-brother's car wasn't bumpy, but he preferred more expensive things. No wonder he was the owner of Hara hotel chains and Hara enterprises.

He turned his head to look at his assistant, Rin, and personal servant, Jaken, sitting next to him.

"Jaken, call the judge and apologize." Sesshoumaru ordered in his booming voice, his face as impassive as ever.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." The little funny-looking man nodded politely and pulled a small cell phone out of his pocket. Soon, he was talking on the phone.

Inuyasha grunted at the noise the high-pitched voice of his brother's servant is making. He was very displeased on the fact that his half-brother's limo broke down just when he was about to sue someone he dislike very much. Inuyasha wanted to just go home and curl up on the sofa with Kagome and watch TV for the rest of the day, but no, he can't for he had a duty to fulfill.

"Is there anyway we can go faster?" The young and pretty woman next to Sesshoumaru asked nicely. Inuyasha grunted again in reply. From the side view mirror, Inuyasha saw that the woman was taken back with his noise.

"Rin, start preparing the notes you made yesterday." Sesshoumaru ordered, turning his head toward the woman.

"Hai." She opened her small briefcase and took out a few papers. She started to make a petite racket by flipping through the papers loudly.

Inuyasha turned at the sign of the courtroom parking lot. He parked his car, got his suitcase, and got out.

"Shall we go in first?" The girl named Rin asked her charge as Inuyasha locked the car. Out of the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru give the woman a slight nod. _What the hell did I get myself into now?_ Inuyasha questioned him self mentally as he opened the large bronze doors to the courtroom.

* * *

Kagome ran across the street, looking intensely at both sides of the road before running. It was raining hard, with raindrops the size of peas. Kagome decided to turn down Koga's offer to drive her home but to her misfortune, it began raining five minutes after she started her walk home. Now she's drenched top to bottom and her hair was frizzy due to the water.

She finally got to the tall apartment building she and Inuyasha lived in. She ran up the stairs in desperation to get home and dry her self. She fumbled with the lock of her door until, with an annoyed grunt, opened it. Pushing open the door half way, she peered inside. She spotted Inuyasha sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee from a white mug.

"Hey." She heard him say as she took off her shoes inside and locked the door.

"Hm." She flashed him a short smile.

"So? How was your date today?" He asked nicely. Kagome gave him a dreamy look.

"It was so wonderful!" Kagome squealed, giving the lawyer a light peck on the cheek.

"Oh." Inuyasha said, a little dazed by her sudden action.

"He is such a good kisser, Inuyasha, and he is so wonderful..." She trailed off, looking into space. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Really?"

"Yup, I really think he's the right guy!" Kagome sat down on a chair next to the tired lawyer.

The two remained silent, even when Kagome got up to make dinner.

A thousand unhappy thoughts raced through Inuyasha's head. _The right guy? What's that supposed to mean? Wonderful eh? Probably just because he kissed her. He's a good kisser eh? Keh, I bet I'm much better than him in anyway. What's so good about him anyways? His name was Koga, right? I've seen him, he's an idiot, how can such a pretty and smart and beautiful girl like Kagome ever fall in love with him? Wait a minute, smart and beautiful? Kagome? No way, I don't even know why I even thought of it!_ Inuyasha shook his thoughts as if that would clear his thoughts and fresh images of Kagome naked.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, setting two dishes filled with food on the table.

"Keh." He said as he got up and went to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

"Hello?" Kagome said into her cell phone. It was five in the afternoon of Sunday and she was getting ready to go out with her friends: Sango, Eri, and Ayame.

"Hey Kag baby, what's up?" Koga's voice traveled out of the small device.

"Koga!" said Kagome excitedly.

"Babe, how 'bout we go out today?"

"Can't, I'm going out with my friends today." Kagome spoke, looking in the mirror and fixing her hair with her free hand.

"Fine, but how 'bout Friday?"

"Sure." Kagome hung up. She tidied the counter top of the small bathroom before getting out of the room. But the house phone rang this time.

"Hello?" Kagome asked politely.

"Hello, is Mr. Inuyasha Hara there?" A feminine voice spoke on the other end.

"Nope, he's out with his lawyer friends. But if you want, I can give a message." Kagome kindly suggested.

"Okay. Tell him that the judge gave the ruling today and he has won the case against Candidate Hojo Himonoka. And please tell him to call back as soon as possible, Thank you and have a nice day." The woman on the other line hung up.

Kagome just stood there, the phone still in her hand. _He won the case...Hojo-kun lost..._Kagome thought and felt the anger rising. She is going to give Inuyasha some serious questioning today...

* * *

**Author's notes: So, a questioning eh? Well, I guess she does have a reason to be mad. But Inuyasha also gets a million dollars right? **

**The story is not going to be as long as I hoped. But for some of you who like my story, there is probably going to be a sequel. There is probably going to half much more fluff (possibly lemons) than this story (and if there is, I'm going to post it on another site). I'll give you more info if you email or ask a question by reviewing.**

**Thank you, all who reads my story! Even if you don't review, I'll still thank you!**

**But if you review, you can tell me how to improve my story to your likings.**

**The answers to your reviews:**

**Koga's-biggest fan: I did already plan to put him in there (and so you see in this chap). But it would be a grand idea though. Thanks so much :). **

**Well, review and,**

**See ya in next chappie!**


	8. decisions, decisions

Sorry, very sorry that I've not been able to review, and I need a beta reader! More info at the end to this story.

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Inuyasha and people.

Inuyasha yawned for about the fifth time that day. He had to sit through the boring trial involving Hojo's case of homosexuality. The judge gave the final rule prior to the morning and he was lucky enough to miss it. But now the judge had to give the mild punishment to the poor politician and send Hojo out of the election, which resulted in an automatic win for Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha really didn't care wether his older half brother won the election, he just wanted Hojo out of his sight and most importantly out of Kagome's sight. When exactly Sesshoumaru will give him his money is unknown but Inuyasha is sure that Sesshoumaru is a man of his word.

The tired lawyer hurried to his car and drove back home, stretching the speed limit as far as it can go without breaking the law. He parked his car wearily in his apartment parking lot and dragged his feet as he got into the elevator. He opened the door with clumsy movements and stepped into his comforting home, or until he realized that someone is sitting at the dining table, carefully ignoring his every move.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled as he took off his shoes and put on slippers.

"Take those slippers off, they belong to someone I know." Kagome replied coldly as she picked up an upturned magazine from the table in front of her.

"I bought these slippers, Kagome." Inuyasha frowned. _Did I say something wrong? Or did someone get off at the wrong side of the bed today._

"You did not!" Kagome shouted, standing up and throwing her magazine away furiously.

"Did not what?" The tired lawyer replied hesitantly.

"You did not buy those stupid slippers!" Kagome yelled, her face beet red, "Someone I know, someone with at least some human moral in him, someone who is fair, someone who I've been living with the past few years!"

"Who are you talking about? Haven't I been living with you for the past few years?" Inuyasha asked excitedly, getting angry himself at Kagome's bad mood.

"No you're not…Who are you and what have you done with my Inuyasha?" The cloth designer cried, a single tear coming down her cheek.

Inuyasha looked taken back. Her Inuyasha? What did he do to upset her so much? Weren't she just friendly with him yesterday morning?

"Kagome, I…I don't understand…" Inuyasha sat down on a sofa, worn out by their little quarrel.

The girl took a deep breath and said calmly, "Why did you sue Hojo?"

"You're mad about that?" Inuyasha felt like laughing, was this girl just getting hysterical just because he sued that stupid politician.

"Yes…" Kagome gave a fake pout. "Why did you have to?"

"Because…"

"Because Sesshoumaru offered you something right?"

"How did you know?" Inuyasha said sarcastically, he really didn't feel like lying to her anymore. Not after that little fight five minutes ago.

"What did the man offer you?" Kagome took a deep breath and prepared herself for the inevitable.

"He offered me a million dollars."

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome!" Kagome looked up just in time to see her best friend, Sango, rush through the door of her office, yelling her name.

"Hello." She greeted with a lighthearted smile.

"You know what, you know what?" Sango shouted excitedly.

Kagome shook her head, but knowing it was something important.

Sango grinned, "You know that Koga?"

Kagome sighed, of course she knew him. Wasn't he her boyfriend?

"Well, some girls got news that he's going to come to see you with a proposal and a diamond ring!"

The cloth designer froze. Proposal? Diamond ring?

"…" Kagome opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She is just way too shocked to make a speech right now.

"I thought it was crazy, no, cancel that, WE thought it was crazy that you barely even know that man and he's going to pop the question." Sango chatted on.

"Are you sure?" Kagome said hoarsely.

"One hundred percent!" Sango grinned wider. "What? You nervous?

Kagome nodded. She felt numb, emotionless.

"Well, I say you say yes, I mean, how often do you get a man begging at your feet?"

"I don't know…" It was true, Kagome didn't know. Come to thing about it, she did fall for Koga pretty fast. Maybe she should say yes? But what about Inuyasha? What will he think of this? _Who cares what that jackass says, its not like his my mother!_

"So?" Sango propped down of one of the chairs opposing Kagome's desk.

"I don't know…"

"Oh c'mon! Koga's gonna be here this afternoon, for goodness sake!"

Kagome looked at her friend. "Are you sure I should agree?"

"Well, yeah! You guys fell for each other so quick its as if you guys are soulmates!"

Kagome sat quietly. Should she? Was Koga worth getting with? But her life would change rapidly if she got married. Nothing would ever be the same. She won't be able to talk to Inuyasha like she used to, with hugs and kisses…Oh what does she care about that big creep.

"Kagome!!" Sango's sudden shout brought Kagome back to reality. "Koga's here!"

"What? Who? When?" She panicked.

"Hey Kagome." A familiar voice came from the doorway.

"Hi Koga!" Sango laughed and ran out the door to give the couple some privacy.

"What's up?" Kagome stood up, smoothing out her suit as she spoke.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look the day I first say you?" Koga spoke with a gentle voice.

_So much different than Inuyasha._ Kagome shook her head, blushing deeply. Why was she thinking about that creep at a time like this?

"Well then I'll tell you now."

She blushed deeper. She completely forgot she was talking to Koga just now.

The handsome man in front of her knelt down on one knee. _Oh no!_ Kagome's heart raced at five hundred miles per second.

"Will you marry me, Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome looked up, desperate for an answer. But she almost dropped dead from shock and panic when she saw someone in the doorway, watching them with sadness.

It was none other than Inuyasha.

**Author's note:**

**Another cliff hanger. An emotional one too! Muahahaha!!**

**Oh and before you guys kill me, I'm very very very sorry for not updating. I was involved in something else(such as the basketball and tennis team) and couldn't find the time. So sorry!**

**About the Betareader, I thought it would be a good idea to have a beta reader so maybe I need two. I'll send the story in an email to my beta reader and who ever that vollenteered (I think I spelled that wrong, another reason for beta readers) to be a beta reader can check it for me ok? Ok!**

**So…**

**See ya in next chappie!**

**And don't forget to leave you're comments in the reviews!! Thanks!**

Bye!


	9. the proposal

I'm really not gonna type much of this author's note at the beginning because I know just how bad you guys wanna get to the story! So I'm not gonna make you read the boring author's notes I have in the beginning.grins

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is definitely not gay.

* * *

(Here's a little flash back)

"Will you marry me, Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome looked up, desperate for an answer. But she almost dropped dead from shock and panic when she saw someone in the doorway, watching them with sadness.

It was none other than Inuyasha.

(Here's the new chapter)

Kagome blinked dumbly. When and how did the situations get as bad as this? She has her best friend looking at her in so much sadness. Wait, why should Inuyasha be sad anyways? Why should he care what they think?

"Koga, don't you think that this is too sudden?" Kagome asked, brushing a loose strand of raven black hair out of her face nervously.

"Yes, perhaps this is, but I am sure I love you very much and I want to spend my whole life with you." Koga said, determined.

"I'm sure there is someone else in you life that you care for as well."

"No, my pretty woman, only you."

"But…"

Koga took a small red box out from his pocket. He opened it. A dazzling diamond ring stood in the center of the box. It must have been at least four carrets!

"Koga, you don't have to…" Kagome whispered. She wanted to marry him but yet she just cannot, not with all the second thoughts in her head.

"C'mon Kagome, just try me." Koga smiled and slipped the ring onto the shocked designer's ring finger.

He stood up and kissed Kagome deeply, and she complied. After a while they broke their breathtaking kiss and Kagome looked at the doorway once again, to find Inuyasha gone and a bundle of red roses on the ground, some crushed. Kagome could feel the tears coming to her eyes. Inuyasha had come to apologize, and she had made him very, very sad.

Kagome could wait no longer, she ran out, grabbing her jacket from the cloth hanger by the door as she did. She drove home quickly and got into the apartment. As she slid open the door of her apartment, she found Inuyasha lying in the couch, watching TV as if nothing had happened.

"Inuyasha?" she croaked.

"Hmm?" The man turned his head from the TV to look at her.

"I'm sorry." Kagome sighed and sat down on the sofa beside him.

"For what?"

Kagome stared deeply into Inuyasha's eyes. How could he not know? Wasn't he the one who was watching them.

"I wish you a good luck."

"What?" Kagome asked, confused.

"So when's the wedding?" So Inuyasha did see her!

"Sometime in spring."

"Oh really?"

"You wanna come as well?"

"Of course! To my best friends' wedding? Sure!"

Kagome smiled. _Good.

* * *

_

**Author's notes.**

**So its off to kag's wedding!**

**About the beta readers, I'm still not sure who. But I will have to chose by the next chapter! **

**Ok, I'm sorry that this is a very short story, but it is mainly about the proposal and how kag is engaged.**

**To the ones of you that hate Koga/Kagome pairings, never fear, I do have a very grand surprise to give you in the next chappie, so watch out and prepare your selves for the inevitable.**

**And to those of you who just absolutely love Sesshomaru, I suggest you go read my other story, Complete Romance. It is about Sesshomaru.**

**Oh and please review! I just broke a hundred and I would like very much if I had a thousand. Yes, that is my goal. THANK YOU ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAD HELPED ME REACH A HUNDRED REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**

**See ya in next chappie!!**


	10. doubt

Disclaimer: don't and no.

* * *

"Sango, help me please!!" Kagome pleaded desperately for her friend to help her plan her grand wedding. 

"Its okay, Kagome, you'll do just fine." Sango told the frustrated designer, placing a calming hand on the girl's shoulder.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out. She was excited and frustrated at the same time, which is a very bad combination for a time like this. If Sango wasn't there to help her, Kagome didn't know what she would have done.

"Shall we have a florist do the flowers for us?" Kagome asked, holding a note pad and a pencil ready to scribble something down.

"Kagome, honey, did you forget that you're a designer?" Sango chuckled, "Why not save the money and do it your self?"

Kagome nodded and wrote it down. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug.

"Would you like some coffee?" She offered.

"Yes please!" Sango replied, plopping down on a sofa with a bridal dress magazine.

Kagome grabbed another mug from the cupboard and filled them both with hot black coffee. She dumped in some sugar and cream and after some rough mixing with a spoon, took it over to her waiting friend in the living room.

"Thanks!" Sango said cheerfully as she took the mug Kagome handed her.

"Sango, I don't know which one I should design!" Kagome said, freaking out again.

"It's okay Kag, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Kag and thanks by the way." Kagome said, sitting down beside Sango, who was sipping her coffee very noisily.

"I love this style!" Sango commented, pointing at a picture with her free hand. It was a pretty blond model wearing a shoulder-cut, floor-length bridal gown.

"But those dresses show too much cleavage!" Kagome complained, placing her half-empty mug on the coffee table.

"But it's good to show a little sometimes right?" Sango laughed.

Kagome sighed. She wasn't the kind of showy person that shows off her body. But she wasn't exactly too shy about it either. "Well, maybe it's good to show it sometime." Kagome replied.

The door of the apartment slid open. A snow covered Inuyasha stepped in.

"Oh my god!" Sango laughed and followed Kagome to help dust snow off the freezing lawyer.

"What happened?" Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

"Well it's snowing like hell outside five minutes ago and I happened to chose to take the bus to the office instead of wasting gas." Inuyasha explained, taking off his giant and thick coat and hung it on the cloth hanger.

"But the nearest bus station is a quarter mile away!" Sango said, grinning.

"So I guess I don't have to explain the rest do I?" Inuyasha said, putting on an annoyed face.

"Guess not…" Kagome shrugged, and then broke off giggling with Sango.

Inuyasha shook his head at the laughing girls and went to the kitchen to fix him self some hot coffee.

"Hey Inuyasha, which dress do you like best?" Sango shouted from the living room.

Inuyasha walked to where the girls are sitting and looked at the picture in the magazine that Sango is pointing to.

There was one where the dress is hung so low that is stopped half an inch above where the nipple of the model would be. Most of the breast is shown in that picture. In his head he remembered when Kagome had appeared with only a towel from taking a shower in the bathroom. The other picture had a shoulder length collar that curved down to expose lots of breast as well. But both were floor length.

"Do they have to show that much cleavage?" Inuyasha said, disgusted with the idea of other people seeing Kagome half naked like that.

"Well, Mr. Inuyasha, since when did you care if Kagome showed cleavage or not?" Sango lectured, as if she was a teacher and Inuyasha was a bad student.

Inuyasha was speechless for a second at Sango's sudden outburst.

"W-well, I-I don't care!" Inuyasha defended, and then turned on the TV to turn their attention away and mainly to stop him self from thinking why he cared.

Kagome sighed.

"C'mon Sango, who cares." Kagome smiled and dragged Sango to her room where they can talk privately.

* * *

Kagome was about to clean up the mess she and Sango made as they were talking when Inuyasha knocked the door. 

"Hey Kagome," He said, "You wanna come take a walk with me?"

"Now? In snow?"

"I thought it would be fun." Inuyasha replied innocently.

She agreed and went to get her jacket.

As Inuyasha watched her, he became aware that he didn't want her to get married. He wanted her to stay and live with him, even thought she might think that he is gay. He had always felt that he wanted them to be a little more than friends but now that Kagome is getting married, the feeling became clearer.

"Let's go." Kagome said cheerfully and led the way down the stairs.

Inuyasha followed her in silence until they were deep inside the park's perimeters. Kagome sat down on one of the wooden benches that were scattered around the park, and beckoned Inuyasha to sit next to her.

"So you're getting married huh?" Inuyasha said rubbing his freezing hands.

"Uh huh." Kagome smiled. She took Inuyasha's hands with her own and helped him rub on them to make them warmer.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, a little surprised at her bold movement to take his hands into her own. The two sat in silence.

"So, are you nervous?" Inuyasha finally spoke, trying desperately to strike up a conversation and put an end to the awkward silence between them.

"No, surprisingly no." Kagome smiled at him. She was nervous, nervous that her life would change quickly, nervous about whether or not would Koga and her marriage last. She was also scared, scared that she might never see Inuyasha again.

"Do you know why I first became gay?" Inuyasha said, expecting Kagome to laugh. And she did.

"Is there a reason as to why a man is gay?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure there is, I mean, at least for me there is." Inuyasha looked up at the gray sky, filled with snow clouds.

"Can't you tell me?"

"At your wedding I will, as our good bye." Inuyasha said sadly.

At this Kagome could help but break into tears.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, stroking her hair as she buried her self in his arms.

"I just couldn't imagine life without you!" Kagome sobbed.

"Its okay…" The lawyer soothed. "Its okay."

Even though he wasn't so sure as if everything was okay.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm so sorry as to leave you guys off right here but as you know, I have to do something to make sure that you guys would come back and finish the tale right?**

**Anyways, another chapter without a beta. Sorry all of you who wanted to become one. I promise, I might send the people who wanted to become beta a copy of the next story with instructions as to how I wanted it done. I am very picky ya know.**

**LOL anyways, **

**See ya in next chappie!**

**(PS REVIEW PLZ!)**


	11. Preparation

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha! Although I would very much like to own Sesshomaru nad …(purr).

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't talk for most of the week in which the wedding is planned. Winter had gone just as sudden as it had come with its howling winds and blistering snow and it's now spring, with flowers blooming everywhere, including in the church where Kagome's wedding will take place. 

"Sango, can I have another batch of flowers here please?" Kagome shouted across the large church hall. Her friend replied by flinging a batch of roses towards her. Kagome barely caught it. "Thanks!"

Kagome and her friends gathered to decorate Kagome's wedding hall and every other little detailed thing that is going to be in her wedding. They were going smoothly so far, until Ayume accidentally spilled several pots of dirt and flower bush that Kagome was going to put at the entrance of the church. Yumi and Sango managed to get the dirt out of the carpet, or the priest of the place is definitely going to be displeased.

Miroku has been invited to do the honors as the priest that is going to wed Koga and Kagome (I forgot what those priests were called, gomene!). Inuyasha is invited to be the best man, Sango the bride's maid and all the others as the remaining people. Koga's best friend, Ayame, to Kagome's disapproval, is going to be the flower girl.

"Ayume, be careful when you move those heavy pots! Don't drop them!" Yumi warned as she put up a chain of flowers.

"Hai." Ayumi replied grimly. The girl indeed struggled with the pot and was about to drop it if it wasn't for Miroku, dropping by to check on the girls, who caught it.

"Whoa, you better watch out!" Miroku smiled nicely at the blushed girl.

Ayume was suddenly shy and speechless and blushing hard, which got Sango glaring daggers at her. Miroku seemed to seize this opportunity to hold up her hand.

"Since you seem to like me so, why not bare a child for me huh?" Miroku asked slyly.

SMACK!

A loud sound was heard from Sango, suddenly behind the man, smacking the back of his head with amazing strength.

"Sango, why did you do so?" The perverted man asked innocently, rubbing the back of his head furiously.

"I have no tolerance with perverts." Sango said and then went back to decorating the church.

Miroku shook his head hopelessly then helped Ayumi move the pot to its designated spot by the double door entrance. Sango refused to speak with the man for the rest of the time he was there. The work of decoration was done in complete silence until Inuyasha came to check on Miroku.

"Eh, Miroku, hope you have been behaving during the past few hours." Inuyasha teased. Miroku smiled weirdly and nodded. Sango sighed loudly and got down from the tall ladder she was on.

"Well Inuyasha, if I were you, I definitely wouldn't believe this jerk's word about behaving." Sango said sternly. She gave Inuyasha a short smile before helping Kagome decorate some benches with flowers.

Inuyasha watched Kagome silently with Miroku staring at him. He didn't notice that his friend was still standing by him until Miroku cleared his throat.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you think she's…well…fine, then why don't you just go tell her?" Miroku asked. "It's not like you're really gay or something."

"And what do you know about my not gayness?" Inuyasha pressed on.

"I think you did forget what you told me when you got drunk at the bar."

"Baka, that was over three years ago!" Inuyasha retorted.

"It is over three years ago, yes, but it remains true, am I not right?" Miroku spoke in a serious tone.

Inuyasha looked taken back. What did this man know that he doesn't? How can Miroku still remember what he said three years ago?

"Look, I have no idea what your playing at but I am just as gay as any gay person!" Inuyasha retorted. Miroku laughed.

"Well, if you're gay, then I'd marry Sango." Miroku said sarcastically. Sango glared at him again with a look so cold it could have frozen hell. The man gulped but recovered quickly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the lawyer questioned, getting very impatient.

"Inuyasha, are you going to help with the decorations or not?" Kagome finally inquired, looking very pissed off.

Inuyasha nodded and dragged him self over to Kagome to help her with putting up a banner that said "Congrats to Kagome and Koga!".

"Awww, aren't they a cute couple?" Miroku teased as he went to help Sango.

"It's a wonder why they aren't the ones getting married." Sango joked, getting a disapproving look from Kagome.

"Whatever, Sango. You know as well as I that Inuyasha is gay." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell me that after like three years of living with that man you don't even think he's cute?" Sango pressed on, laughing like a maniac.

"NO! Definitely not!" Kagome said and a deep blush crept onto her already pink cheek.

Miroku laughed at Kagome trying to defend her self but all trying in vain. "Who are you trying to hide your feelings from, Kags?"

"Kags?" Everyone stared at Miroku confused.

"Kagome's nickname, I made it up." The man explained. Everyone nodded and turned their attention back to Kagome.

"People? For god's sake I'm getting married!" She screamed, blushing crimson.

"That's why we're teasing you! And when Sango and I get married, you will be making Sango jealous as well!" Miroku said in a very proud tone.

"Get married?" Sango glared at the man, clearly about to do some violent things. "Since when are we getting married?"

Everyone turned away from the fight couple and went back to their work, not wanting to see the terrible fate that will befall poor Miroku.

"Oh please. Have some fun you guys." Miroku said in a cry for help as Sango walked closer to him, eerily calm. In fact, a little too calm.

Kagome winced as she heard a loud and crisp slap echo through the huge church. She gave a glace at the man and saw a very red and fresh hand print on his face.

"Ouch." Inuyasha laughed.

"I agree." Everyone chirped, laughing.

* * *

Author's notes: 

Sorry about this really short chapter. But guess what? Next chapter is the wedding!! And you get to find out the real plot (kinda) of this emotional story! Anyways, do review. I am very pleased to say that I just broke a hundred and thirty so yup. REVIEW! You can even flame me if you want (okay, on second thought, no). Stay very tuned for the next chapter: Truth of the Lies.

See ya in next chappie!

(to those ppl who reviewed, I'll be replying your reviews in the next chapter.)


	12. Truth of the Lies

Sorry all of you poor people for not updating so long…(sorry!) I had some other things to attend to and forgot…(runs away from crowds of angry fans).

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, not a chance in hell…er…heaven.

It was two weeks after the bachelor's party Kagome and Kouga had with all their friends. Kagome had finally met Ayame, whom she thinks loves Kouga. Inuyasha had finally talked to her again, after about four weeks. But now, the biggest problem is the wedding, which will take place just tomorrow.

Kagome was especially nervous. She couldn't sit still for anything. She always wanted to drive to the bakery to check on her four layered wedding cake, or go to her office to check on her already finished wedding dress, designed and made by herself. All Inuyasha could do is watch as the girl grew even more frustrated as the evening came.

"Just calm down, Kagome." Inuyasha told the fidgeting woman for the tenth time. Kagome had been walking around none stop ever since they came back from the bakery. "It's just going to be a wedding ceremony."

"Yeah, but I have never wedded before." Kagome complained uselessly and continue to walk across the room and back.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. If she had married before, he didn't think Kouga would ask her in the first place. "Oh for Kami's sake, please stop walking and sit down!" Inuyasha finally yelled.

Kagome looked surprised for a second but sat down obediently next to Inuyasha on the sofa. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

Inuyasha gave a brief smile at the childish scene. They stayed in silence, or until Inuyasha turned on the television. It was a wedding show. Kagome groaned and started to shift anxiously in her seat. Inuyasha saw this and changed the channel. It was now a Japanese reality show somewhat like the Bachelor (if you have heard of it, notes at the end of chapter explaining what it is for some of you who don't know). The man and woman on it were getting married. Inuyasha pressed the button on the remote that said channel. It was a bridal gown display. The lawyer changed the channel two more times; the channels are all showing bridal shows, or something related to marriage. He turned off the TV. Where is a good distraction when you need one?

"Let's go, Kagome." Inuyasha said, standing up. Kagome looked up at him, confused.

"Where are we going?" Kagome questioned, standing up as well.

"A walk in the park." Inuyasha went and grabbed her and his coat and went out the door without another word.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the large green park just in time to watch the beautiful reddish-orange sun set bellow the never ending horizon, beginning their dark and torturous night.

"Its beautiful." Kagome spoke in a light whisper, sitting down on a stone bench below a large street light.

"What's not?" Inuyasha said, smiling as he sat down next to her. He stared back at the setting sun, just enjoying Kagome's company when the girl suddenly turned to him.

"Didn't you say you would tell me something?" She asked. Inuyasha opened his mouth slightly in thought.

"Not that I can remember." He replied and gave Kagome a questioning look.

"You said that on my wedding day you would tell me a secret, remember?" She pouted slightly.

Inuyasha frowned then nodded when he came across the bit of memory of when he said so.

(flashback)

"Do you know why I first became gay?" Inuyasha said, expecting Kagome to laugh. And she did.

"Is there a reason as to why a man is gay?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure there is, I mean, at least for me there is." Inuyasha looked up at the gray sky, filled with snow clouds.

"Can't you tell me?"

"At your wedding I will, as our good bye." Inuyasha said sadly.

At this Kagome could help but break into tears.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, stroking her hair as she buried her self in his arms.

"I just couldn't imagine life without you!" Kagome sobbed.

"It's okay…" The lawyer soothed. "It's okay."

Even though he wasn't so sure as if everything was okay.

(end flashback)

Inuyasha blushed slightly. He remembered all that as if it happened yesterday. But somehow, he decided not to, since he did not want her to gasp and say "Oh my god!" so loud that anyone walking on the street near them could here it loud and clear.

"So? How about it?" Kagome smiled. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Inuyasha chuckled softly. He shook his head. "I said on your wedding day, not now."

Kagome pouted and stood up. She was beginning to walk away when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"What?" She tried to say it in a mean tone but ended up sounding a little too innocent.

"We should go back to the apartment now, you should rest; it is getting awfully late." The lawyer said, standing up as well.

Kagome rolled her eyes. It was not even seven yet, how could he say it is late? Besides, who is he to tell her what to do? But before she can oppose, Inuyasha started to drag her by her arm towards home. She sighed and decided it was best to not object.

* * *

The morning came quicker than anyone had expected. Kagome was still dreaming when her alarm clock gave off a shrill ring. She extended a hand from under her warm covers and smacked the top of the clock, making it stop. Boy, did she wish there was a snooze button on there.

"Wake up, Kagome; it's your big day!" Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen, serving some eggs onto a plate. He had been up for quite a few minutes trying to cook a good breakfast for the to-be-wedded girl.

It was about ten that morning when Kagome finally dragged her self out of bed, cleaned up, and ate breakfast. She was about to get ready to pick up her wedding dress from her office when Kouga showed up at the door with a batch of blood red roses. She smiled delightfully and accepted it happily. The only one that seemed a bit sad was Inuyasha.

"Bye, Inuyasha, dear." Kagome smiled as she gave the lawyer a light peck on the cheek. She then went out with her fiancée to pick up her dress and order the wedding cake be delivered to the large cathedral.

* * *

When everything was done, and when Kouga and Kagome sat in Kouga's red convertible in the church's parking lot, they were completely bored and two hours ahead of schedule. The evening wedding seemed to go just as planned.

"So, what do you want to do for the last two hours we have spared?" Kagome asked, smiling mischievously. Kouga smirked backed and got out of the car. Opening the door of the passenger's side, where Kagome is sitting, he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the church.

Inside the church, Kouga then placed the giggling girl on one of the long benches. Kagome smiled, blushing crimson as Kouga climbed on top of her. He moved his lips to hers in one swift motion and kissed her passionately. Kagome complied by encircling her arm around his neck and kissed back with the same emotions and heat. The couple spent a few minutes just making out quietly on the bench. Kouga suddenly broke the kiss, panting hard.

"Why'd you stop?" Kagome asked, looking up at him innocently. Kouga smiled in reply and slid one of his hands under Kagome's shirt. The designer looked surprised. "W…What are you doing?" She stammered, blushing deeper.

"Well, I just thought that since I am already marrying you, I might as well as claim you sooner." Kouga shrugged. Without waiting for a reply, he bent down to kiss the crook of her neck. Kagome squirmed as she felt Kouga's sharp fangs scratch her delicate skin gently.

Just as Kouga slowly took off Kagome's shirt to reveal her bra, the front doors of the cathedral banged open, causing both of them of jump up. There stood a surprised looking Inuyasha.

"W-what are you guys doing?" He spoke.

* * *

A/N:

Oh I know, another crappy cliffy. But since I haven't updated for so long…thanks to my playstation 2, I shall move the wedding to next chappie, which shall have many more things. But first, REVIEW. That way, I get to update sooner…Just kidding by the way…not really funny eh? I know, I'm weird. Okay, REVIEW!

Read my other stories as well okay? Dangerous Confessions and Assassin 911 are coming soon.

See ya in next chappie!


	13. Unrequited Love

Impossible Love

Chapter 13

Unrequited Love

* * *

Kagome gulped loudly, blushing as red as a ripe tomato. She struggled to cover herself with her hands but found it impossible to cover her creamy stomach and her white bra at the same time; after all, she only had two hands and two large places to cover. So instead, she hid behind Kouga, refusing to look at Inuyasha in anyway. _Why oh why did Inuyasha have to come now!_ Kagome's mind screamed.

"Oh, hey…Inutasha, isn't it?" Kouga said, frowning when he couldn't remember Inuyasha's name.

"Its Inuyasha," Inuyasha growled. Did that stupid guy just try and take his Kagome away from him? Inuyasha's body heated up with anger at that thought. He frowned as he realized he had called Kagome his own. But he didn't really give that a second thought since he had to deal with that Kouga first. "What were you doing? You realize that this is a cathedral, right?"

Kagome gulped loudly again, still unable to speak for herself. She shook Kouga by the shoulder gently, silently begging him to defend them. Kouga patted Kagome's trembling hands reassuringly and gave a stern look at Inuyasha.

"What we were doing had nothing to do with you, so back off!" Kouga shouted warningly. Kagome gave a sudden dry sob. The two guys both looked at her; Kouga because he was surprised, and Inuyasha because he was worried and angry. Kagome looked as shocked as a deer in headlights. Gasping slightly, she opened her mouth slowly to say something. Inuyasha raised a suspicious eyebrow and Kagome clamped her mouth back shut.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Kagome." Kouga said soothingly, turning around and massaging her cold arms. He grabbed Kagome's blue t-shirt and handed it to her. Kagome nodded and slipped on her shirt. Turning back to Inuyasha, he growled, "What are you doing here, anyways?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Funny you should ask, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"We're here to deliver the cake for the wedding and wait 'til the designers and food arrive…" Kouga paused and looked down at his wristwatch. "Anytime now they should be here."

And it was true, for seconds after the words left his mouth, a green van pulled up in the parking lot and from it, about one and a half dozen people came out. Kagome looked frightened for a second but soon stood up calmly, smoothed her white skirt, and walked to the door as if nothing had happened. She shook the designers' hands and beckoned them to come in and start the decorating. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kouga were having a stare down and neither of them looked like they were going to give up anytime soon. After Kagome had made sure that all the designers were working, she went over to the two men who are still trying to stare the other down and dragged them outside, to the back yard of the cathedral, for a talk.

"Alright, I don't know what it is with you two but there is a wedding ahead and I don't plan for you two to ruin it, okay?" Kagome said, her hands on her hips.

"Okay, whatever you say, sweets." Kouga assured her, smirking and looking content that he was able to call Kagome "sweets" and Inuyasha couldn't. However, Inuyasha didn't really seem to care all that much about those mushy words. Kouga checked his watch again and gave Kagome a light peck on the mouth. "I have to go now, alright? I still have to call a few people and invite them to the wedding."

"What! I thought you contacted all the people!" Kagome screamed, looking angry and surprised at the same time.

"Its alright Kagome, some people are just born irresponsible." Inuyasha said, taking the chance to insult Kouga. But Kagome's fiancée just ignored him.

"Sorry, but you know how busy I am. And also, my collage friend, Ayame, will need to be delivered to the airport after the wedding. So I'll have to leave an hour earlier than planned." Kouga said, then walked back into the cathedral. Kagome looked most displeased.

"Ayame, Ayame, Ayame. It's always Ayame! Why? Why is she so important, huh? Why _should_ she be so important? She is so insignificant! But _no_, Kouga has to pay so much attention to her! I won't be surprised if he actually cheats on me with her!" Kagome ranted angrily.

Inuyasha chuckled slightly at his friend and roommate's jealousy. He couldn't help but feel some himself, seeing that Kagome cares so much about Kouga.

"I'm sure he cares a lot about you too." Inuyasha said calmly. But he didn't really sound like he meant it very much. Kagome gave him a hard stare and head back into the building as well. He shrugged innocently and followed her.

* * *

"Where is the cake?" Kagome screamed, holding up her strapless wedding dress with her hands while racing towards the bride make-up room. Sango ran after her, holding the clips and headset for the gown.

The distressed bride reached the great oak doors marking the dressing room and yanked it open with so much force that it smacked the wall after being opened. Sango had to skid to a stop to avoid the door from hitting her, as it swung shut. The bridesmaid sighed and went in calmly, smoothing her beautiful pink dress that matched Kagome's white one.

"You forgot your headset in the car, so I brought it for you." Sango said quickly, panting slightly from the long dash from the parking lot.

Kagome looked less tense. She even smiled. "Thanks a lot, Sango."

"Your welcome." Sango took a deep breath and sat down on one of the three leather high back chairs placed decoratively in the room.

"But you know, I still don't know where Kouga put the cake this afternoon."

"Don't worry, we'll find it soon."

Kagome looked at her skeptically. "We've been searching for at least five hours now and you expect us to find it as soon as you say the word? Who do you think you are? God?" She said angrily.

Sango rolled her eyes. She knew her friend was nervous, but she didn't expect her to bite everyone's head off.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said suddenly, hiding her face with her white-gloved hands. She sat down on a chair and leaned forward so that her elbows were resting on her knees. She gave loud sympathetic sobs that gave away all the tension and stress that she felt. Sango knelt down beside her and placed one comforting hand on her back. Kagome looked up sadly at her with dark brown orbs surround by tears. "Sorry, I just…I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Why?" Sango asked kindly, caressing the girls back gently.

"I don't know…I guess the stress just got to me." And with that, Kagome buried her face in her hands once more. She gave a few more pitiful sobs. Sango looked worried.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay." She said firmly, standing up.

"No, I won't!" The bride shouted. "I'll never be!

Kagome broke into tears. Sango frowned out of concern and squatted as low as she could in her tight dress.

"Yes, you will! You will be okay! You will get through this wedding and realize how lucky you are to have such a wonderful man love you!" the bridesmaid yelled angrily. Kagome stood up abruptly.

"You don't understand this do you? You don't and will never understand what I'm going through right now! Have you ever even thought of how much stress one has to handle in a wedding?" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Sango didn't seem the least disturbed by her action, though.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do know how it feels to be a bride." She said, strangely calm. Kagome looked taken aback, then very surprised. She fell back into her chair, still staring in surprise at Sango. "His name is Miroku. I fell deeply in love with him during my high school senior years and married him right after graduation."

"Sango, I never knew…" Kagome muttered in disbelieve.

"Well, now you do. Anyways, that was the biggest mistake in my entire life, marrying him, that is. I lost my virginity and love to him. But then, I realized that he was cheating on me every week, when he would go on 'business trips' for a day or two. I don't know the girl's name, but I'll sure kick her ass if I ever see her." Sango finished her tale and paused a few seconds to let everything sink in dramatically. "So you see, I do know how it feels, and I know it well. Never trust you heart."

Kagome frowned at that. Sango quickly explained, "Well, use your brain to think over your actions before actually making them. I mean, you still haven't married yet, so you should just take some time and just really think it over. If the marriage still sounds good, then go ahead and do it. I'm just supposing you already did the thinking part, right?"

"Well…" the bride began but stopped when she saw her friend's eyes widen.

"What? You mean to tell me that you said yes to his proposal out of sheer hormones?" Sango shouted, her light brown eyes flashing excitedly in the lamplight.

Kagome gave several small nods, a scared look on her pretty features. Sango sighed loudly.

"Okay, then forget what I just said and lets just get this wedding over with." She walked to the make-up desk and picked up a large brush. "Please just tell me you at least put on foundation."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long-time-no-updating thing. I am really busy! Just got a new computer for my self (instead of sharing with the rest of my family) so I'll be able to update a little more often now. I know this is a short chapter but I decided to move the wedding back a chapter so this story will have at least twenty chapters if not more. Review, I'd still like to know what you think.

There is also an explanation on the typo I made in chapter 3. Sango did know Miroku, you will see if you re-read the chapter. Sorry, got my plots all messed up w/all the other stories. But now it's fixed so enjoy!


End file.
